1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to digital mapping systems, and more particularly to collecting, storing, and generating driving directions based on human-provided directions available on the internet.
2. Background of the Invention
Many internet users rely on driving directions provided by mapping websites. Based on an origin and a destination, such websites generate directions along a route determined by a computer algorithm using digitized map information. The resulting directions are customized to the user's start and end points, and save the user the trouble of obtaining a map, figuring out a route, and determining a set of directions based on the route.
Despite these advantages, computer-generated driving directions have certain limitations. Computer-generated directions can be needlessly complicated. For instance, a computer may parse a pathway into a series of small directions (e.g., “slight right onto 24E, exit onto 880N, and exit onto 24E.”) that any human would simplify into a single direction. (e.g., “merge onto 24E.”) Computers also have a limited ability to incorporate human preferences that favor, for instance, routes that avoid complex intersections or highly congested areas, or which rely primarily on large thoroughfares rather than small streets, over the shortest distance route. Computers also generally provide directions based on streets, which may be poorly signed or difficult to find, rather than landmarks or other signposts that are more intuitive to humans. These problems are compounded by the use of digitized mapping information that does not reflect changing road conditions or is otherwise out of date.
For the reasons described above, the best directions are arguably still the ones provided by humans. Directions provided by a person to her house, for instance, are likely to outline the most straightforward route to that particular destination. Likewise, directions distributed by a business, are likely to provide the best route for getting to the location of the business. Often, such human-endorsed directions are available on the internet, however there is no easy way to access them except in connection with the website of the specific destination.
Thus, there is a need for a way to improve access to and the usefulness of human-provided directions.